


Die Frau des Chiefs

by Vicleylove



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicleylove/pseuds/Vicleylove
Summary: Lukas Ripley ist seit einem Jahr Chief des SFD. Die Führungsriege ist mit ihm zufrieden. Nur ein Punkt stört sie.
Relationships: Lucas Ripley/Robert Sullivan, Lukas Ripley/Batallionchief Frankel, Victoria Hughes & Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uschi Hacker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Uschi+Hacker), [sunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunrise/gifts).



Schon der kleinste Funke kann eine Kettenreaktion auslösen. Manchmal wollen wir, dass er überspringt und ein Feuer entfacht und manchmal sollten wir das lieber verhindern. Den Feuer ist wie ein Virus, es kann sich schnell ausbreiten und wenn wir unvorsichtig sind breitet das Virus sich aus.  
Manchmal glauben wir ein Funke lässt sich in Schach halten. Doch was, wenn sich der Funke nicht kontrollieren lässt? was wenn sich der Funke in ein großes Feuer verwandelt? Wenn du nicht aufpasst, steht auf einmal deine ganze Welt in Flammen.

„Lukas, Du solltest dir das wirklich überlegen. Ich meine das SFD steht für Familienfreundlichkeit. Du bist der Chief, du präsentiert die Abteilung.“ „Das ist mir schon klar, Lisa. Aber soll ich jetzt einfach jemanden heiraten und Kinder zeigen, damit ich dem Bild entspreche?“ „Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber du solltest als mal ausgehen, Leute treffen, damit überhaupt die Chance besteht.“ „Lass mich raten, du hast schon eine geeignete Kandidatin gefunden!“ Sagt Lukas genervt zu Frankel. „Ich würde mich da nie einmischen, das weißt du!“ „Aber du kennst jemanden.“ Seufzt Lukas. „Wenn du möchtest, kann ich was arrangieren.“ „Dann mach halt, ihr werdet mir eh in den Ohren liegen, bis ich ein paar Verabredungen hatte, richtig?“ Lukas sieht genervt zu seinen Chiefs und der Vertreterin der Personalabteilung. „Okay. Ich übernehme deine Bereitschaft und dann könnt ihr euch treffen.“ Sagt Frankel und beginnt auf ihr Smartphone zu tippen. „Was heute schon?“ Fragt Lukas entsetzt. „Du bist fast ein Jahr im Amt. Es wird Zeit.“ Kontert sie. „Ihr plant das schon ne Weile, richtig?“ Lukas ist mittlerweile nicht nur genervt, es stört ihn, dass sich sein Team so in sein Privatleben einmischt und dass sie glauben, dass er nicht alleine zurecht kommt bzw. jemanden finden kann. „Dann werde ich nun gehen. Ich schätze ich soll mich vorher noch rasieren und umziehen. Richtig?“ Keiner der Anwesenden wagt es etwas zu sagen. „Ach dazu sagt ihr nun nichts! Gut zu wissen!“ Lukas steht auf und verlässt den Konferenzraum. Sollen sie doch machen was sie wollen.  
Er fährt nach Hause, rasiert sich den Bart fast komplett ab, duscht und zieht sich Jeans und Pullover an. Ein Text von Lisa bringt ihn dazu sich nochmals umzuziehen, da sie ein schickes Restaurant gewählt hat. Lukas verdreht die Augen, als er das Hemd schließt und in die Anzugshose stopft. Er verschließt den Gürtel, zieht gute Schuhe an und verlässt das Haus mit seinen persönlichen Sachen. Wie immer liegt er gut in der Zeit.  
Lukas parkt in einer Nebenstraße und geht Richtung Restaurant. „Verdammt! Wo bleibt der RTW!“ Hört er eine Stimme rufen. Er entdeckt eine junge Frau, die auf dem Boden kniet und ihre Hand auf den Bauch einer Person drückt. Blut läuft zwischen ihren Fingern hindurch. Sofort stürzt sich Lukas in ihre Richtung. „Was ist passiert?“ Fragt er und kniet sich der Frau gegenüber. „Keine Ahnung. Er lag schon so da, als ich hier entlang kam. Ca 5 cm große Schnittwunde am Bauch, recht tief, verliert viel Blut, war nicht ansprechbar.“ Lukas sieht sie überrascht an. Ihre Augen treffen sich und er kann die schönsten braunen Augen sehen, die er jemals erblickt hat. Sie sind nur Zentimeter von einander entfernt. „Okay. Hat er….. hat er Puls?“ Fängt Lukas sich wieder und sucht nach Puls und Atmung. „Kein Puls, keine Spontanatmung. Wir müssen eine HLW einleiten. Drücken sie weiter auf die Wunde, damit er nicht alles an Blut verliert. Ich beginne mit der HLW.“ Lukas beginnt mit der Wiederbelebung und endlich hören sie die Sirenen des Krankenwagens. Station 23. Wer würde sonst so lange brauchen! Lukas stöhnt innerlich. Er muss sie endlich in den Griff bekommen.  
Vic übergibt den Patienten an das Team, während Lukas noch mit der HLW beschäftigt ist. Der erste Sanitäter nimmt alle Daten auf, der zweite legt Tubus und Infusion, nachdem er einen Druckverband angelegt hat. Dann übernehmen die beiden den Patienten und fahren los. „Danke für ihre Hilfe.“ Sagt sie und lächelt ihn schüchtern an. Erst jetzt fällt Lukas auf, wie jung sie ist. Bestimmt nicht älter als 25. „Keine Ursache. Ich bin froh, dass ich helfen konnte.“ Sagt er und schaut ihr erneut in die Augen. Sie strahlen Wärme aus und Lukas ist fasziniert von ihnen. „Ich muss leider los, ich habe noch einen Termin.“ Stammelt er. „Natürlich. Danke nochmals für ihre Courage. Es ist selten, dass Passanten helfen.“ Sagt sie, lächelt und lässt ihn stehen. Lukas blickt ihr nach. Er atmet durch und betritt kurz danach das Restaurant. Wie immer ist er nun zu spät.  
Das Date verläuft schleppend und ist mühsam. Lukas ist froh, als es vorbei ist und er endlich nach Hause kann.

Am nächsten Tag wartet Frankel schon bei ihm im Büro. „Morgen“ Grüßt Lukas, wohlwissend, dass sie schimpfen wird. „Zuerst kommst du zu spät und dann beachtest du sie kaum! Was soll das Lukas? Wenn du nicht willst, das wir die helfen, dann sag es.“ „Erstens würdet ihr eh nicht zuhören und zweitens war ich zu spät, weil ich Ersthelfer war. Reanimationspflichtiger Bauchschnitt.“ Sie zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und setzt sich bequem hin. „Glaubst du an Liebe auf den ersten Blick?“ Fragt Lukas plötzlich. Sie sieht ihn fragend an. „Da war die Frau. Sie hat auch geholfen. Ich habe noch nie solche Augen gesehen!“ Lisa sieht ihn überrascht an. „Hast du Kontaktfaten?“ „Nein. Ich war eh schon zu spät und sie wäre bestimmt eh nicht interessiert.“ „Na toll. Jetzt haben wir dich endlich soweit, dass du Dates machst und dann verknallst du dich überstürzt in jemanden, den niemand kennt! Das schaffst auch nur du Lukas!“ Sie steht auf und lässt ihn alleine zurück.  
Seine Chiefs stellen ihm in der folgenden Woche immer wieder hübsche, intelligente Frauen vor, dich keine überzeugt Lukas.

Als er das nächste Mal Station 19 betritt um sich mit Sully zu treffen, kollidiert er, als er um die Ecke geht mit einem Kaffeebecher, den eine junge Afroamerikanerin trägt. „Oh verdammt. Entschuldigen sie Sir. Ich hoffe ich habe sie nicht beschmutzt!“ Ruft sie aus. Lukas sieht an sich hinunter und erblickt den Kaffeefleck auf dem Boden, direkt vor seinen Füßen. „Nein, alles gut. Ich konnte rechtzeitig ausweichen, was haben sie es so eilig?“ Fragt er sie. „Ehm ich sollte Kaffee holen, weil der Chief gleich kommt, also sie und ich habe nicht aufgepasst. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Sir.“ Lukas schmunzelt, sie muss neu sein. Er ließt ihren Namen. „Es ist alles in Ordnung Hughes. Keine Sorge.“ Er lächelt sie warm an und sieht ihr in die Augen. Vic sieht ihn an. Irgendwoher erkennt sie diese tiefen, blauen, strahlenden Augen. Lukas legt die Stirn kraus. So taube Augen. „Sie haben beim Bauchschnitt geholfen!“ Sagt er plötzlich leise und vollkommen perplex. „Ja. Ich….“ Sie scheint zu realisieren worauf er hinaus will. „Oh mein Gott, Sir. Ich habe sie nicht erkannt. Entschuldigung! Ihr Bart war kürzer und die andere Kleidung!“ Lukas lacht. „Ist doch nicht schlimm, ich habe auch zwei Mal hinschauen müssen. Ich bin froh, jemand so kompetentes auf 19 zu haben.“ Vic wird rot. „Danke Sir!“ „Ich meine es ernst, wenn sie irgendwann Lutenent werden wollen, zögern sie nicht. Sie sind gut!“ „Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll.“ Vic streicht sich eine Locke verlegen hinters Ohr. „Ich glaube ich sollte zu Sullivan.“ „Natürlich Sir. Ich werde das aufwischen.“ „Danke Hughes.“ Er lächelt sie an und betritt das Büro.

Nach dem Treffen fährt Lukas zurück ins Büro. Hier trifft er gut gelaunt auf Lusa. „Was ist denn mit dir los?“ Fragt sie überrascht. „Ich weiß wer sie ist.“ „Ach ja?“ „Hmmm.“ Stimmt Lukas zu. „Und wer ist sie?“ „Hughes, 19.“ „Meine Hughes?“ Lukas nickt. „Du solltest dir besser eine Andere suchen!“ Sagt sie trocken. „Was? Warum?“ „Erstens ist sie 15 Jahre jünger als du. Zweitens sollte es jemand außerhalb des SFD sein und drittens Hughes ist erfrischend, aber sie ist nicht für solche Kreise gemacht.“ „Was für Kreise?“ „Deine zukünftige Frau repräsentiert das SFD genauso wie du.“ Lukas atmet aus. „Ich finde sie interessant. Wenn sie möchte, will ich sie näher kennen lernen.“ „Du kennst doch aber die SFD Regeln.“ „Ihr wollt dass ich eine Frau finde. Ihr mischt euch in mein Privatleben ein und nun wollt ihr mir auch noch vorschreiben wen ich Daten darf? Also entweder treffe ich mich mit wem ich will oder gar nicht. Klär das mit der Personalabteilung. Mir ist es egal wie ihr es anstellt.“ Lisa verdreht die Augen. „Tu was du nicht lassen kannst. Ich sage dir, du verschwendest deine Zeit.“ „So wie mit… wie hieß deine Freundin?“ „Becka ist gebildet, aus gutem Haus und entspricht deinem Alter.“ „Und ist stinklangweilig.“ Sie schnappt nach Luft und geht. Lukas sucht Hughes Akte heraus und tippt ihre Handynummer ein.  
*Hi, sry dass ich mich so melde und dass ich an deiner Akte war. Aber ich brauchte deine Nummer um dir schreiben zu können.  
Falls du Interesse hast, würde ich dich gerne näher kennen lernen. Wenn du das nicht möchtest, werde ich deine Entscheidung natürlich respektieren.  
Liebe Grüße Lukas Ripley*  
Zufrieden schickt er den Text ab. Doch im nächsten Moment kommen ihm Zweifel. Hätte er es besser persönlich gemacht? Will sie ihn überhaupt?  
Am Abend hat sie sich immer noch nicht gemeldet. Es ist wohl eindeutig. Lukas packt seine Sachen zusammen um nach Hause zu gehen, als es plötzlich Klingelt. Er nimmt überrascht sein Handy hervor.  
*Sry, dass ich mich jetzt erst melde, das Handy war im Schließfach und die Schicht war die Hölle. Ich würde dich gerne näher kennenlernen, Lukas. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich gehofft, dass du dich meldest und ich verzeihe dir, dass du an meiner Akte warst ;)  
Liebe Grüße und gute Nacht Vic*  
Lukas grinst. Sie mag ihn auch. Zumindest genug um ihn zu treffen. Erleichterung macht sich breit.

Die beiden texten einige Tage, bis sie sich schließlich das erste Mal verabreden. Lukas führt Vic in ein schlichtes Restaurant. Beide fühlen sich miteinander pudelwohl. Die Stimmung ist gut und locker. Sie erzählen, machen Witze und Lukas fühlt sich so jung wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er mag Vic und ist dabei sich in die zu verlieben.

Am darauffolgenden Morgen beschließt er den Chiefs mitzuteilen, dass er und Vic sich weiter sehen werden und sie einfach irgendwie klicken. „Wie? Die?“ Fragt sein Assistentchief. „Victoria ist toll. Sie ist gebildet, klug und schön.“ „Und jung!“ „Blutjung.“ „Ja und?“ „Sie ist noch fast ein Kind.“ „Victoria ist 25. Ja es ist ein Unterschied, aber sie ist kein Kind mehr!“ „Lukas wir wollen dich doch nur vor einem Fehler bewahren! Was ist mit den anderen Damen?“ „Keine ist wie Victoria!“ Lisa verdreht die Augen. So hat es keinen Zweck. Sie signalisiert den anderen, dass sie es auf sich beruhen lassen sollen.

Vic und Lukas haben sich mittlerweile ein paar Mal getroffen und die gegenseitige Anziehungskraft ist nicht zu leugnen. Beide mögen sich und sie verbringen gerne Zeit miteinander. 

Lukas starrt auf den Text. Warum sollte sie so etwas schreiben? Aber egal warum. Er muss es akzeptieren. Traurig macht er sich wieder an die Arbeit. „Ist alles okay Lukas?“ Lisa betritt sein Büro. „Vic will sich nicht weiter treffen.“ „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es nicht passt!“ „Hast du. Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum sie das plötzlich sagt. Ich meine wir waren jetzt schon ein paar Mal aus. Vielleicht sollte ich mit ihr reden.“ „Oder du akzeptierst einfach ihre Entscheidung ohne dich weiter zum Affen zu machen und lebst weiter!“ „Lisa!“ „Denk an deine Karriere, sie könnte dir Nachstellung abdichten!“ „Hmpf!“ Macht Lukas. „Also, Becka würde sich noch mal treffen, wenn du bereit bist.“ „Alle, nur nicht die!“ Wehrt Lukas ab.

Trotz der Absprache mit Lisa fährt Lukas zu Vic nach Hause. „Hey.“ Sagt er als sie öffnet. Vic steht in Jogginghose und mit Bier vor ihm. „Was machst du hier?“ Fragt sie überrascht. „Ich muss wissen, warum du mich nicht mehr sehen willst!“ Sagt Lukas. „Ich dich? Du hast mit mir Schlussgemacht.“ „Was? Nein!“ Lukas sieht sie verwirrt an. Sie nimmt ihr Handy und hält es ihm unter die Nase. In ihrem Chat Verlauf steht eine Nachricht von ihm als letztes. Eine Nachricht, die er noch nie gesehen hat.  
*Es tut mir Leid, Victoria. Ich habe jemand anderes kennen gelernt. Es passt einfach besser. Bitte entschuldige. Lukas*  
„Das habe ich nicht geschrieben!“ Sagt Lukas. Er reicht Vic sein Handy. Hier steht ein Text von ihr als letztes und Lukas Nachricht fehlt gänzlich.  
*Hey Lukas, es tut mir Leid, aber es passt nicht. Lebe wohl.*  
„Das ist nicht von mir.“ Stellt sie fest. „Jemand versucht uns gegeneinander auszuspielen und ich bin mir sicher, wer dahinter steckt.“ Sagt Lukas sauer. „Wer?“ Fragt Vic neugierig. „Die Chiefs sind nicht begeistert von meiner Wahl.“ „Deine Wahl?“ „Vic. Kann ich reinkommen?“ Sie betreten ihre Wohnung und setzten sich auf die Couch. „Vic, ich will ehrlich sein. Meine Chiefs und die Personalabteilung wollen, das ich heirate. Sie glauben dass ich das SFD so besser präsentieren kann und sie glauben, dass du dazu nicht die richtige bist. Aber egal was die glauben. Ich glaub ich hab dich Lieb. Das hab ich bisher so keiner gesagt. Ich glaub, du bist die richtige. Das hab' ich bisher noch niemals gewagt, doch du machst mir Mut, dein Blick tut mir so gut.  
Ich bin verrückt nach dir, seit ich deine Augen sah und es ist schöner als im Traum, aber denken, dass kann ich kaum. In der Nacht krieg ich kein Auge mehr zu, denn in meinem Kopf bist immer nur du. Ich glaub ich hab mich in dich verliebt.“ „Wow! Also Lukas. Ich…. das ist ganz schön viel Druck für eine Beziehung und wir führen ja noch nicht mal eine. Ich meine wir haben uns noch nicht geküsst, wir haben nicht miteinander geschlafen, woher sollen wir wissen, ob wir überhaupt harmonieren.“ „Ich weiß was du meinst.“ Lukas wuschelt sich durch die Haare. „Es muss dir klar sein, dass wenn wir eine Beziehung führen wird der Druck auf dich nicht weniger werden. Es wird auf die Ehe gedrängt werden. Es wird um Kinder gehen. Dir muss bewusst sein, dass du immer beobachtet werden wirst. Aber falls du dich entschieden solltest uns eine Chance zu geben.“ Lukas Öhr eine kleine Schachtel aus der Jacke. „Ich hatte es gekauft, bevor dieses Textgewirrwar stattfand. Also falls du uns eine Chance geben willst, würde ich mich freuen wenn du es trägst.“ Lukas öffnet die Schatulle und präsentiert Vic eine schlichte Goldkette mit einem L daran. „Lukas, das kann ich nicht annehmen!“ „Doch kannst du. Ich habe sie für dich gekauft, ich könnte sie keiner anderen geben. Nimm sie. Trag sie oder mach damit was du möchtest.“ Vic starrt ihn an, dann die Kette. „Legst du sie mir um?“ Fragt sie schließlich. „Gerne.“ Lukas nimmt sie aus der Schachtel, während Vic sich umdreht und ihre Haare zur Seite nimmt. „Sie ist schwerer als ich dachte.“ Gesteht Vic. „Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir.“ Sagt Lukas leise und lässt ihre Haare über ihre Schultern fallen. Vic dreht sich zu ihm um und legt ihre Hand auf sein Herz. „Sie ist wunderschön, Lukas.“ Lukas lächelt sie an, während er auf sie hinab blickt. Lukas legt seine Arme um ihre Tallie. Sie stehen eine Weile so da. „Ich mag dich wirklich Vic.“ „Ich dich auch Lukas und ich will es versuchen. Ich will versuchen die richtige Frau für dich zu sein. Ich will versuchen, die Frau zu sein die alle für dich wollen.“ „Bleib einfach du selbst, Vic.“ Sie lächelt ihn an und dann schließt sich die Lücke zum ersten Kuss.


	2. Die erste Schwierigkeit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas setzt sich durch und versucht Vic sein Leben schmackhaft zu machen.

Nur wenige Wochen nach dem ersten Kuss hält Lukas um ihre Hand an. Vic ist völlig überrascht, doch sie nimmt ihn an.   
Die Trauung wird prunkvoll aber nicht übertrieben pompös. Auch ist sie modern und gleichzeitig traditionell.  
Kaum ist die Trauung vorbei, geht das Gerede los. „Sie passt nicht zu ihm.“ „Er passt nicht zu ihr.“ „Sie passt nicht hierher.“ Vic fühlt sich in der Gesellschaft der oberen Führungsriege nicht wirklich wohl. Gerade deren Frauen setzen ihr zu. Sie lästern über Vic, ihr Aussehen, ihre Abstammung.   
Als Victoria auch 2 Monate nach der Hochzeit weiter in der Brandbekämpfung arbeitet und keine Anstalten macht sich von Lukas schwängern zu lassen, hat sie auch ihre letzten Unterstützer verloren.

„Hey Schatz! Na wie war deine Schicht?“ „War okay.“ „Okay? Was ist los?“ Lukas gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ach nichts.“ Seufzt Vic. „Victoria. Was ist los?“ Lukas setzt sich zu ihr. „Hast du nicht die Presse gelesen?“ Fragt Vic spitz. „Ich gebe nichts auf Gerede und dass solltest du auch nicht.“ „Es ist schwer, wenn es um deinen Körper geht, der Millimeter genau untersucht wird, ob du schon schwanger bist.“ Meint sie sarkastisch. „Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist. Aber glaub mir, es wird besser werden. Wenn die Leute unseren Weg verstanden haben, wird es einfacher.“ „Und wie lange dauert das?“ „Ich Ähm. Keine Ahnung.“ Gibt Lukas zu. Vic stöhnt. „Das Department meint, es wäre gut, wenn man dich bei Öffentlichen Anlässen sehen würde. Schuleröffnungen, Kitafeste und so weiter.“ „Aha. Von mir aus. Aber nicht, wenn ich Schicht habe.“ „Natürlich nicht.“ Lukas streicht ihr sacht über die Wange. „Ich liebe dich.“ „Ich dich auch!“ Vic strahlt ihn an. „Was sagt eigentlich 19 zu all dem?“ „Sie waren überrascht, aber sie freuen sich für uns. Sie stressen auch nicht wegen einem Baby oder so. Travis hat lediglich die Patenschaft beantragt und Andy will mit Maya die Babyparty ausrichten. Also wenn es irgendwann soweit ist.“ „Also wollen wir Kinder?“ „Ich denke schon? Wenn du willst?“ „Natürlich will ich Kinder mit dir, Victoria.“ „Okay. Das okay… also planen wir unsere Zukunft?“ „Sieht so aus.“ „Können wir Haustiere haben?“ „Mit Schicht und Bereitschaft?“ „Aber Kinder!“ „Du hast Recht. Ich könnte in ein paar Jahren in Rente. Du könntest weiter arbeiten, wenn du willst.“ „Hm, klingt nach Selbstaufgabe.“ „Nein, ich würde es für uns machen. Unsere Familie.“ „Müssen wir das jetzt klären? Wie wäre es mit Urlaub?“ „Ich hätte noch Urlaubstage übrig.“ „Ach Ja?“ Vic strahlt ihn an. „Oh ja! Und ich weiß auch schon wie ich sie nutzen werde!“ Lukas nimmt ihr Gesicht vorsichtig in seine Hand und küsst sie Leidenschaftlich. „Hmmmm. Das klingt gut. Sehr gut!“


	3. Ich mag beides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic lernt die Gesellschaft besser kennen. Ob sie es mag?

Lukas muss innerhalb eines Monats zwei Mal auf Geschäftsreise. Eigentlich hätte sein Stellvertreter die zweite übernehmen sollen, doch da er erkrankt ist, muss Lukas nun doch ran. „Ich bin bald zurück.“ Er küsst Vic liebevoll. „Ich liebe dich.“ „Ich dich auch.“ „Maria von der Abteilung wird noch vorbei schauen, sie wollte irgendwas mit dir besprechen.“ „Okay.“ Seufzt Vic. „Es wird schon.“ Lukas küsst sie erneut und geht dann.  
„Die Firstlady ist noch sehr jung und braucht noch manche Förderung. Zeit dass sie lernt was sich gehört und dass sie ihre Pflichten wahrnimmt. Sie repräsentiert die Abteilung nicht und wenn dann ist sie verbauert, isst zu viel und spricht von ihrem Job. Sie muss Lukas ergänzen und auf ihre Wünsche verzichten.“ „Es wird Zeit, dass sie schwanger wird. Sie muss lernen ein Vorbild zu sein!“ Die Damen klingeln an der Haustür. Überrascht öffnet Vic. „Ja bitte?“ „Lukas hat uns angekündigt.“ „Äh, Ja.“ Die drei Damen gehen an Vic vorbei ins Haus. „Also wir kümmern uns heute um ihr Auftreten, Miss Ripley. Außerdem kümmern wir uns um ihre Garderobe und Haare.“ „Was?“ „Sie werden Chief Ripley öfters begleiten und da müssen Sie optisch besser zu ihm und seiner Position passen. Auch müssen Sie lernen die Abteilung zu repräsentieren. Eine Fremdsprache wäre nicht schlecht. Wann möchten sie eigentlich ihren Job aufgeben?“ „Meinen Job?“ „Spätestens in der Schwangerschaft können sie nicht mehr arbeiten.“ „Schwangerschaft?“ „Lukas hat doch mit ihnen gesprochen.“ „Ja, dass wir warten wollen.“ „Natürlich. Noch ein zwei Monate.“ „Äh nein? Ich habe gerade eine neue Spirale gesetzt bekommen. Mindestens drei Jahre.“ „Völlig unmöglich. Das geht nicht.“ „Das ist meine und Lukas Entscheidung. Nicht ihre.“ Die drei machen Vic die Haare, räumen ihren Kleiderschrank um und geben ihr Protokolle und Bücher zum lernen von Etikette und co. Dann lassen sie Vic allein.

Was ist bitte passiert? Wusste Lukas davon? Als dieser am nächsten Abend nach Hause kommt, wartet Vic bereits auf ihn. „Lukas wir müssen reden.“ Lukas erstarrt als er sie sieht. „Warst du beim Friseur?“ Fragt er freundlich. „Was? Nein! Das war Maria.“ „Sieht Gut aus.“ „Und vorher war es nicht gut?“ „Doch. Ich mag beides. Das ist irgendwie förmlich.“ „Was soll das eigentlich mit meinem Job und der Schwangerschaft.“ „Welche Schwangerschaft?“ „Maria meinte ich muss in 2 Monaten schwanger sein und soll am besten gleich kündigen.“ „Nein, so wie wir es besprochen haben. Das ist schon alles gut.“ „Ich soll lernen das SFD zu repräsentieren.“ „Wirst du mit der Zeit.“ „Ich will dich nicht blamieren.“ „Du blamierst mich nicht. Ich liebe dich, wie du bist.“ „Ich liebe dich auch, Lukas.“

Vic begleitet Lukas zum jährlichen SPD-Wohltätigkeitsball. Es ist immer noch seltsam für Vic. Lukas bewegt sich so mühelos in der Gesellschaft, in der Vic sich so schwer tut. Die Männer betrachten sie entweder als unreifes Küken oder Lukas als Sugardaddy. Die Frauen nerven Vic mit Schwangerschaft und Kindern. Von ihrem Job will niemand etwas wissen. Vic fühlt sich in dieser Gesellschaft einfach nicht wohl. Lieber wäre sie in der Schicht oder würde sich mit 19 treffen…. wie schön war das früher, ungezwungen und Spontan irgendwohin zu gehen. Jetzt ist alles geplant und getaktet. Sie braucht Stunden um sich fertig zu machen für Events die sie nicht mag.  
Das getratsche und Gerede über sie und Lukas gehen ihr auf den Senkel. Aber den Abschuss machen die Posts, die am nächsten Tag in den sozialen Medien auftauchen. Vic wird niedergemacht. Ihr Verhalten, welches zwar nicht schlecht aber distanziert war, ihre Repräsentation neben Lukas, der schon jahrelange Erfahrung hat. Victoria fühlt sich wie eine Versagerin. Egal was sie tut, egal wie viel Mühe sie sich gibt, es scheint einfach nicht zu reichen.   
Also fasst sie einen Beschluss. Sie wird die Frau werden, die Lukas verdient.


	4. Bitte Victoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic stellt ihr Ultimatum.

Vic entwickelt sich zu einer vorzeige Ehefrau. Durch tägliches Training und strenge Diät hat sie zwei Kleidergrößen verloren, ihren Kleiderstil hat sie Lucas Position angepasst. Sie ist beliebt und viel gefragt. So viel, dass sie ihrem eigentlich Job nicht mehr gerecht werden kann. Mit schwerem Herzen trennt sich Vic von 19. Ihr tut der Abschied sichtlich weh und das Team versichert ihr, dass sie eine Familie bleiben werden.  
  
Maria sitzt mit ihren Damen zusammen. „Sie ist beliebt.“ „Sehr. Und sie passt zu Lukas, tut seiner Position gut.“ „Wenn sie jetzt noch endlich schwanger wird, ist es perfekt!“  
  
Lukas genießt es, auf Geschäftsreisen von Vic begleitet zu werden und immer öfter fragt er sie nach ihrer Meinung, was sie tun würde und was er verbessern könnte. Vic mag es ihm zu helfen, Lukas andere Sichtweisen zu geben und ihn zu unterstützen. Auch wenn sie 19 und ihren Beruf vermisst.  
  
„Sie hat zu viel Macht über ihn. Lukas macht was sie sagt!“ „Sie sollte endlich schwanger werden, damit sie mit den Kindern daheim bleibt!“ „Was hat Lukas gesagt? Versuchen sie es endlich?“ „Er ist da sehr reserviert.“ „Wir müssen versuchen sie anderweitig zu beschäftigen. Vielleicht über eine Stiftung?“ „Wäre möglich.“  
Vic wird eine Stiftung unterstellt, um die sie sich alleine kümmern soll. Sie genießt die Aufgabe, der sie mit Fleiß nachgeht.

Vic besucht wie jeden Mittwoch die Klinik für Nervenheilkunde, der sie sich verschrieben hat. Eine neue Patientin fällt ihr ins Auge, die behauptet, dass Vic lügt und nicht die echte Miss Ripley ist.  
„Ich wollt ich wäre wirklich du, in der Zwangsjacke statt im Korsett. Dir schnür'n sie nur den Körper ein, Mir fesselt man die Seele. Ich habe gekämpft und mir alles ertrotzt und was hab ich erreicht? Nichts, nichts, gar nichts.“ Zitiert Vic und ihr wird klar, dass sie sich nur befreien kann, wenn man etwas von ihr will.  
  
„Victoria. Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Die farbigen Firefighter gehen auf die Straße. Sie protestieren gegen die Politik des SFD, gegen mich. Ich weiß mir nicht zu helfen! Bitte, setz dich für mich ein!“ „Okay, ich will dir helfen! Gib mir meine Stelle auf 19 zurück, dann will ich dich gern unterstützen, im Dienst der Politik.“ „Das ist kein Spiel!“ „Bis ich meine Stelle wieder habe, heißt meine Antwort nein!“ „Gut. Du bekommst deinen Willen. Ich stelle dir morgen deinen Arbeitsvertrag aus.“ „Deal. Im Anschluss werde ich für dich kämpfen und dir Lösungen aufzeigen.“


	5. Öffentliche Meinung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic löst ihr Versprechen ein.

Wie versprochen überreicht Lukas Vic sm nächsten Morgen in seinem Büro ihr den Arbeitsvertrag. „Danke Lukas. Es bedeutet mir wirklich viel.“ „Es tut mir Leid, Victoria. Ich habe nicht daran gedacht, wie sehr du unter all dem Druck stehen würdest. Du bist eigenständig und solltest es auch bleiben.“ „Danke.“ Sie greift über den Tisch nach seiner Hand. „Es wird alles gut werden. Glaub mir.“ Lukas lächelt müde. „Ich wünschte es wäre so einfach.“ „Oh, das wird es. Du sollst etwas aufpassen was du sagst. Aber ich werde dir helfen. Ich habe es dir versprochen.“ Vic steht auf, lächelt ihm zu und geht.  
  
Vic macht sich auf den Weg zur Pressekonferenz, die Lukas heute geben soll. Das Blitzlicht beginnt, als Vic in Uniform den Raum betritt. „Hallo, schönen guten Morgen.“ Grüßt sie und nimmt Platz. „Miss Ripley, werden sie heute die Konferenz betreuen? Was ist mit dem Chief? Ist er krank?“ „Hi Leo. Schön sie zu sehen. Ehm ja ich werde sie heute betreuen und ihre Fragen beantworten. Chief Ripley hat einen anderen Termin spontan bekommen, der leider keinen Aufschub duldet. Deswegen dachte ich, sie freuen sich vielleicht auch mich zu sehen.“ „Natürlich tun wir das. Wie geht es Ihnen? In Uniform?“ „Gut, danke. Ja. Lukas und ich, wir haben uns darauf verständigt, dass reine Representationspflicht mich nicht ausfüllt. Deswegen werde ich ab der nächsten Schicht wieder ganz normal auf meiner Station meine Pflicht erfüllen.“ Applaus geht durch die Reihen.  
  
„Danke, aber das ist nicht nötig und nicht richtig. Ich mache das gleich wie unzählige Kollegen und Kolleginnen. Ich bin nichts besonderes und möchte auch so nicht angesehen oder behandelt werden.“ „Miss Ripley wie fanden sie die Rede ihres Mannes, die er vorgestern gehalten hat?“ Vic huft amüsiert. Natürlich hat sie mit der Frage gerechnet. „Ich muss zugeben, dass es nicht seine Glanzrede war.“ Die Reporter lachen. „Wissen sie Fabian, Lukas ist nicht rassistisch oder homophob oder sonst was. Ich meine sehen sie sich seine Frau an, seinen besten Freund.“ Erneute Lacher. „Wir hatten in letzter Zeit einigen Stress. Lukas im SFD und er war einfach überarbeitet und müde. So wie die Worte seinen Mund verlassen haben, hat er es bereut und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich mir das mehr wie einmal anhören durfte.“ „Also ein Missverständnis?“ Fragt ein Reporter skeptisch. „Ich weiß, es ist die lahmste Ausrede, ever. Aber schauen sie sich Lukas, schauen sie sich Chief Ripley an. Sowohl privat als auch beruflich sprechen seine Taten bände. Er hat mehr Frauen befördert, wie je ein Chief vor ihm. Das SFD ist toleranter und bunter durch ihn geworden. Nicht nur auf Grund von Hautfarben. Schwulen, Lesben. Alle sind in unserer Mitte, trauen sich sich zu outen. Und das nur, weil Lukas gegen Diskrimminierung vorgeht und es nicht unter den Tisch fallen lässt. Ich denke ein schlechter Tag, eine schlechte Rede sollte nicht das öffentliche Bild von ihm zerstören.“  
  
„Also waren die Proteste übertrieben?“ „Das kann ich nicht beurteilen. Ich denke dass muss sich jeder selbst beantworten. Ich kann sagen, dass ich wahrscheinlich auch protestiert hätte, wenn ich Lukas nicht so gut kenne würde, wie ich es tue. Ich kann jeden verstehen, der sich wehren wollte. Die Aussage war auch nicht richtig.“ „Sie sind überzeugt davon, dass Chief Ripley es einmal passiert ist?“ „Oh ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass er in Zukunft sich besser artikulieren wird. Sie wissen, dass er gerade von einem 5 Alarm Feuer kam, als sie ihn auf die Bühne zogen. Mein Gott, er war ja nicht mal umgezogen. Außerdem würde ich sie mal gerne sehen, wenn sie mehrere Stunden für fast 100 Firefighter und 20 eingeschlossene Zivilisten verantwortlich waren und ich Ihnen dann Fragen zu Diskrimminierung stelle, ob sie dann noch klar denken können. Ich könnte es nicht.“ Betretenes schweigen herrscht im Saal.  
  
„Wissen sie, Lukas ist ein wirklich toller Mann. Er hört zu, nimmt sich alles zu herzen und versucht es umzusetzen. Er spricht mit jedem Firefighter, drängt ihnen nicht seine Meinung auf. Im Gegenteil er fragt nach dieser um sich seine zu bilden. Er sitzt nicht auf einem hohen Ross und das alles zeichnet einen guten Chief und einen guten Ehemann aus.“ „Ist er das? Ein guter Mann?“ „Ja. Ja definitiv. Ich stehe zu meiner Entscheidung ihn geheiratet zu haben und ich bereue wirklich keinen einzigen Tag. Lukas unterstützt mich bedingungslos. Er ist einfach der beste Mann, den ich mir für mich wünschen könnte.“ Es entsteht eine Pause.  
  
Es will gerade ein anderer Reporter etwas fragen, fliegt die Tür auf und Maria kommt hereingestürzt und beendet die Pressekonferenz.  
„Sie können nicht so mit denen reden! Sie dürfen sich nicht zur SFD Politik äußern und wie sehen Sie überhaupt aus? Uniform? Pah! Wenn das der Chief sieht!“ „Oh ich glaube er wird es gut heißen.“ „Von wegen! Woher wollen Sie wissen, was er will?“ „Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht weil ich sind Frau bin?“ „Nicht mehr lange, Ex Nr 3!“ „Hätten sie gerne!“ Sie kommen bei Lukas im Büro an.  
  
„Chief! Chief! Ich konnte es nicht aufhalten es tut mir so Leid. Ich weiß nicht was in ihre Frau gefahren ist.“ Beginnt Maria. „Warum? Was ist passiert?“ Fragt Lukas überrascht. „Die Pressekonferenz. Ich… sie.“ „Ah, wie war es Victoria?“ Lukas steht auf und kommt zu Vic um den Schreibtisch herum. „Och ganz gut. Ich glaube sie werden dich wieder mögen. Eine öffentliche Entscheidung und gut ist.“ „Ach ja?“ „Denke schon. Verkriech dich nur nicht. Auch nicht hinter mir.“ „Werde ich nicht. Keine Angst. Ich danke dir, Victoria.“ Ein schneller Kuss und Maria dampft wütend davon.


	6. Miss Ripley oder Miss .....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas muss sich entscheiden, oder muss er etwa nicht?

Die Öffentlichkeit beruhigt sich schnell, nachdem Lukas sich zusätzlich entschuldigt hat. Natürlich muss er in nächster Zeit aufpassen, aber die Proteste sind pase.  
  
Aber schon bald tauchen neue Gerüchte um ihn auf. Eine Frau soll in der Zentrale ein und ausgehen, sich mit Lukas in Kaffees und Restaurants treffen. Lukas ist genervt davon, Vic verunsichert. Sie kennt die Frau nicht und aus Lukas Reaktion wird sie nicht schlau.  
  
Auch Wochen später brodelt die Gerüchteküche unaufhörlich. “Lukas, können wir bitte über das reden?“ „Worüber, es gibt nichts zu bereden!“ „Lukas, ich habe die Gerüchte satt. Ich habe lange geschwiegen, hab dich in Schutz genommen, du schuldest mir wenigstens ein Gespräch. Findest du nicht?“ „Victoria, es gibt wirklich nichts zu sagen. Sophie ist eine PR Beraterin des SFD, mehr nicht. Du kannst sie gerne kennen lernen.“ „Ja, gerne.“ „Gut.“ „Aber als PR Beraterin sollte sie wissen, wie es aussieht, wenn sie sich mit dir in einem Lokal trifft. Wer hat sie dir eigentlich empfohlen?“ „Maria.“ „Klar. War ja so klar!“ „Was meinst Du?“ „Gott Lukas! Sie manipuliert dich! Maria versucht dich zu isolieren. Wann warst du mit Sully ein Bier trinken?“ „Macht ein schlechtes Bild.“ „Aber du beim Essen mit einer Frau, die nicht eine Ehefrau ist, macht das nicht?“ „Da ist nichts. Ich betrüge dich nicht!“ „Hab ich auch nicht behauptet! Aber die Öffentlichkeit sieht es so! Weißt du wie ich dastehe? Wie eine Idiotin!“ „Ich kläre es!“ „Ich bin gespannt.“ Sagt Vic und lässt Lukas allein. Er seufzt. Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein!  
  
Am nächsten Tag spricht er im Büro mit Sophie. Diese erwähnt eine Spaltung zwischen ihm und Vic, ohne näher darauf einzugehen. Danach lässt Lukas Maria zu sich bringen.  
  
„Maria ich bin außer mir, sie haben mich brüskiert. Wieder haben sie ihr Spiel der Bosheit inszeniert.“ „Ich verbitte mir das!“ „Wollen sie denn meine Ehe komplett ruinieren?“ „Lachhaft!“ „Hören sie auf mit den Intrigen.“ „Intrigen? Ich? Nein ruiniert werden sie von ihr! Sie hält sich nicht an unsre Abmachungen und sie führt sie vor, Chief! Ich muss es tun, sie hat zu viel Macht.“ „Also ist es wahr?“ „Ja. Ich kämpfe gegen sie!“ „Und mich!“ „Nein, denn es geht nur um das SFD. Eine Firstlady muss schick sein, politisch meinungsfrei, im Bewusstsein ihrer Pflichten, muss den Chief ergänzen und verzichten!“ „Sie quälen uns, sie mischen sich ein! Doch niemals werden sie uns entzweien!“ „Entzweien? Es geht um wichtigeres!“ „Ich habe viel zu viel auf Ihre Meinung wertgelegt. Ich lasse nicht mein Glück zerstören. Ich halte zu Victoria, was immer auch passiert.“ „Ist das nun der Lohn? Streng zu ihr zu sein, war nie leicht für mich. Ich habe mich gezwungen, stark zu sein für sie. Wer die Pflicht vergisst, wird zugrunde gehen. Erst wenn es zu spät ist, werdet ihr es sehn.“ „Es reicht! Raus! Ihre Kündigung wird Ihnen zugestellt.“ Maria starrt ihn fassungslos an. „Ist nicht ihr Ernst?“ „Mein voller Ernst! Raus!“ Schreit er und weist ihr die Tür.  
  
Im Anschluss fährt er umgehend zu 19,Lukas beritt Sullys Büro und lässt sich auf den Stuhl fallen. „Hi Sully!“ „Luke! Alles okay? Habt ihr gestritten?“ „Was? Warum?“ „Naja, du hast nie zurückgerufen und die Gerüchte gehen auch an mir nicht vorbei.“ Lukas stöhnt. „Ich habe Victoria nicht betrogen.“ „Hab ich auch nicht gesagt.“ „Klang aber so.“ „Sah auch so aus.“ „Touche. Bier nach der Schicht?“ „Du solltest erst mit deiner Frau alles ins reine bringen. Ich kann einen Tag warten. Wenn du es nicht wieder vergisst.“ „Werde ich nicht. Versprochen.“ Lukas zieht sein Smartphone heraus und tippt den Termin mit Sully ein. „Erledigt.“ Dieser lacht. „Geh zu Ripley! Sie ist oben.“ „Mach ich.“ „Klingt immer noch komisch. Rip geh zu Ripley.“ Sully lacht. Lukas schmunzelt. „Immerhin einer hat Spaß.“  
  
Lukas steigt die Treppe nach oben und betritt das Barney. Die Köpfe schnellen zu ihm herum und starren ihn an. Lukas schaut sich um. „Victoria. Hast du kurz?“ Fragt er kleinlaut. „Bitte. Fühl dich frei zu sprechen.“ Lukas schaut sie an und betrachtet 19. Wr kratzt sich am Kopf. „Ich habe mit Sophie gesprochen. Die PR Beraterin und mit Maria. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich Maria jetzt erst so gesehen habe. Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich sie dir zugemutet habe. Ich habe sie gekündigt.“ „Hast du?“ „Hab ich.“ „Und Sophie?“ „Wurde versetzt. Das SPD passt besser zu ihr.“ „Ja wirklich?“ Vic sieht ihn überrascht an. „Victoria, ich brauch nur dich. Du bist alles was ich will.“ Vics Blick erweicht sich.  
  
Sie eilt zu ihm hinüber und küsst ihn zärtlich. „Es tut mir so Leid.“ Flüstert er, als sie Stirn an Stirn lehnen. „Ich liebe dich so sehr, Lukas.“ „Ich dich auch. Ich werde dich niemals betrügen. Ich könnte das gar nicht.“ „Ich weiß, mein Pfadfinder.“ Er lächelt. „Ich geh morgen mit Sully was trinken.“ „Gut. Genieß es, du wirst bald nicht mehr dazu kommen.“ Lukas sieht sie verwirrt an. „Wie meinst du das?“ Vic streicht sich leicht über den Bauch. „Nein!“ „Doch.“ Grinst sie. „Du… wirklich? Du verarschst mich nicht?“ „Was nein! Wie viele Tests willst du sehen?“ „Wie viele hast du gemacht?“ „Vielleicht 10?“ „10?“ „Oder 15?“ Lukas lacht. „Ich liebe dich Victoria.“ Er zieht sie an sich und küsst Vic zärtlich.  
  
Dann kuschelt sie sich an ihn und Lukas schaut gen Himmel. Er murmelt ein Danke und 19 kann Tränen in seinen Augen glänzen sehen. Jetzt hat er alles, was er schon immer wollte und er wird es nie wieder aufs Spiel setzen!


End file.
